Mal
Maleficent Bertha "Mal" is the main protagonist of the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. She is the daughter of Maleficent, who is one of Disney's biggest villains, who she wants to grow up to be like. She was born on the Isle of the Lost where all the villains and sidekicks now reside after being banished there before she was born. She is offered a chance at redemption by Ben, the benevolent son of Belle and the Beast. Mal is put in charge of carrying out her mother's evil plan of stealing the Fairy Godmother's magic wand. She is portrayed by Dove Cameron. History The Isle of the Lost Mal is the daughter of Maleficent, the worst of the Disney Villains. Mal was born and raised on the Isle of the Lost, along with her mother, best friends (Evie, Jay, and Carlos), and their parents. She doesn't always do so well in School, except for Advance Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks taught by Lady Tremaine. For her Ultimate Scheme project, she chose to humiliate Evie in which she failed. Then, she (along with Jay, Evie and Carlos) was forced to go on a mission to get Maleficent's staff on the Forbidden Fortress on a small island outside of what the people called "Nowhere" when Diablo (Maleficent's crow) was re-animated when Carlos`s machine punched a hole in the dome. Dragon Hall is Mal's first school before she goes to Auradon Prep. Mal-disney-descendents-38723281-1600-1000.jpg|This Is Mal DescendantsChars.jpg|Rotten to the Core Jay Carlos Mal Evie.jpg 640.png|Mal and Audrey become friends again ''Descendants'' Mal is trying to follow her mother's footsteps. Mal was shocked when she learned that she will be going to Auradon Prep. Upon arrival, she was greeted by Ben whom she shared an awkward look in the eye. During her first night at Auradon Prep, Mal and her friends discover that the wand Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen, and Cruella De Vil sent them for is in the museum 2.3 miles away from the school. During her visit to the museum, she encounters her mother's statue and summons her for help by singing. After she appears she tries to convince Mal to do the wrong thing by singing "Evil Like Me". The villains' attempt to steal the wand backfires when Jay set off the alarm by touching the force field. During their escape, Mal complained that they had to go to school the next day. In an attempt to steal the wand again, she became good friends with Jane (Fairy Godmother's daughter) and implanted the idea that Jane should ask her mother to use her wand to make her nose prettier. Jane agreed and said that she would invite Mal if it were to happen. Mal soon became friends with Lonnie (Mulan's daughter) and a handful of other princesses when she cast a spell on them to have great hair only to be taken away from Jane when she went against her and insulted her. To get close to the ceremony and to the wand, she made a love spell to make Ben fall in love with her and it was successful. She was asked on a date by Ben where she fell in love with him only to realize later on that the spell washed off when he swam in the lake. This is where she realized that she had good in her. On the day of the ceremony, Jane grabbed the wand from her mother and cast a spell of which she didn't know would break the barrier in the Isle of the Lost. Mal took the wand from Jane and everyone was shocked and afraid of what she might do with the wand. Ben was trying to stop her from doing something bad and that's when she finally realized that she wants to listen to her heart, to be good, and to be with Ben. Then Maleficent came. Mal tells her mom to go away but Maleficent gets really mad at Mal. Maleficent commanded her daughter to turn over the wand to her but Mal threw it to the fairy godmother. Unfortunately, she was too late and Maleficent froze everyone except the four of them. After an emotional confrontation between Mal and her mother about how she never asks what she really wanted in life. She commanded the wand to get away from her mother's clutches and Mal and her mother did a deadly stare off. Maleficent was defeated by her daughter's love in her heart. Her mother was then turned into size of the love in her heart, and that's VERY small. At the palace, the whole gang sang and dance. On top of the castle, Mal and Ben were about to kiss when they were interrupted by the beautiful fireworks above them. Mal turned to the camera and says "You didn't think it's the end of the story, did you?" and her eyes glow green and the movie ends. Personality Mal is a sneaky, smart, and (sometimes) ruthless girl who is a natural leader. Though she is compassionate to a degree she is also vengeful and doesn't forgive others easily. She is artistic and has a knack for casting spells (but only as needed). Due to how she was raised she wants to be just like her mother: pure evil. Yet whenever she tries to prove herself to her mother she often disappoints her instead. But she does enjoy coming up with evil plans and is the most feared at her previous school because of her reputation. Though she has Evie and the others she was quite a loner before often preferring to be alone in class. She isn't fond of beautiful surroundings or anything pink and finds them to be horrid, but she does sometimes wonder about how life would be off the island. She is not a bad person and she is a nice girl. This "mean girl" thing is an act because her mother wants her to be more evil like her. Her mother never cared for her. Ben is the only person who saw through Mal's act, and saw her for who she was, a good person. Appearance Mal is described as a pretty girl (beautiful by Prince Ben) with dark purple hair with a highlights of lighter shades of purple that is curly and reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She has green eyes and is medium height (1.59m.) She mostly wears shades of purple and green during the movie. At Ben's coronation, she wears a lavender dress that is short on the front, but long and regal looking on the back. Mal had her hair tied up in a top knot. Relationships Ben Boyfriend Ben is currently Mal's boyfriend. At the beginning of the movie, Ben greets Mal with his girlfriend (Audrey) and the welcoming committee. They shared an awkward look, and it was clear that they both seemed to click at first sight. Throughout the movie, he was kind towards her and when Mal finds out the wand will be used at his ceremony, she uses a love potion to take Audrey's place as his girlfriend to get near the wand. During the time leading up to the ceremony, they go on a date and spend a lot of time together which made Mal feel guilty about her using the potion on him because she does grow to care about him. On his coronation day, she gives him a counter potion only to find out the spell was broken on their date and that he did in fact care for her. They end up staying together at the end of the movie. See: Mal and Ben Evie Best friend Evie is Mal's best friend. At the beginning of the movie, Mal is shown to be somewhat harsh towards Evie, but they're obviously close friends. Sometimes Mal refers to Evie as E, and Evie sometimes refers to Mal as M. Evie tries to apply make up and give her beauty tips in a friendly manner. Her time in Auradon has taken a toll on the way she treats other people as she gets a chance to be herself. This is shown during the big tourney game when Mal comforts Evie after Audrey claims to be dating Prince Chad by complimenting her on her sewing and cooking. When Ben asks Mal out on a date, Mal runs to Evie for help which allows the two to bond. During this time Evie and Mal have a heart to heart about their parents where Evie admits that she is scared of her mother sometimes and Mal confesses that she really just wants her mother to be proud of her. During the Parent's Day Festival, Evie gets fed up and defends Mal from Chad's verbal abuse by spraying him with the knock out spray that Mal gave her for the mission. Then during Ben's coronation, Mal confesses to all her friends what she thinks about them which leads to Mal telling Evie that she is really smart and doesn't need to play dumb to get a guy. See: Mal and Evie Carlos Best friend Mal and Carlos, like wise to her and Jay, do not interact as much unless they are, once again, participating in gang activity on the island. Mal is always calling him out when he is getting distracted. On the Isle, Mal would make fun of Evie and Carlos and made him throw a party for her (Mal) at his house. In the end of the book, Mal and Carlos are friends. In the movie, all in all, Mal tells Carlos along with all of her friends that their friendship is important to them and Mal identifies that Dude makes Carlos happy. Jay Best friend During the movie, the two aren't shown to interact much unless they are participating in "gang activity" back on the Isle of the Lost. In the times that they do interact, Jay is shown to be very similar to Mal personality wise. The both of them don't appreciate losing, both engage in spray painting (shown in "Rotten to the Core"), and get easily annoyed by their parents. Jay and Mal have a somewhat joking relationship that is shown especially during their trip to the museum. At the end of the movie Mal tells all of her friends that their friendship makes her happy and can easily identify what makes Jay happy. Audrey Friend/former enemy Audrey (Sleeping Beauty's daughter) was first known greeting Mal and the others at the front of Auradon Prep. They talked slightly awkwardly as Mal and Ben (Audrey's boyfriend) made friendly eye-contact. Later, when Ben and Mal become a couple, Audrey and Chad Charming start dating. Later at Parent Day, Mal meets Audrey's grandma, who thinks that Mal is Maleficent. Audrey warns her Grandma not to talk to Mal. At the end though, it is revealed that Audrey and Mal are a tiny-bit closer. But don't expect that for long! Although they are friendly towards one another, Mal (unintentionally) ends up driving Audrey insane with her antics. Jane Friend Mal met Jane in "Goodness 101", a class for the villain descendants to learn how to be good. Jane (Fairy Godmother's Daughter} was frightened from the villain kids and quickly went away after handing Fairy Godmother some paper. Later, after class in the girls bathroom, Mal pretends to be friendly to Jane and uses a spell to change Jane's hair. Jane then said that if fairy godmother uses magic, then she'll make sure Mal if there, (All part of the plan, read above). A few weeks later, Jane taunts Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos. Mal get's angry and magically changes Jane's hair back to it's former state. At Ben's coronation, Jane steals the magic wand before Mal can (If she did). After, Mal get's the wand back and Jane get's into trouble. But Mal does somewhat stick up for Jane just a bit. Lonnie Friend Lonnie (Fa Mulan and Li Shang's daughter) met Mal in her dorm, after she saw what Mal did for Jane's hair, she then paid Mal $50 to do her hair. In the kitchen, when Mal and the other villain descendants are making a love potion for Ben. Lonnie comes in and explains about how her mom would always make chocolate chip cookie's just for her when she was sad. The villain descendants are sad, which causes Lonnie to tear up a little (completing the love potion). That is all known about Mal and Lonnie's friendship, they are mostly acquaintances. Trivia *Mal narrates the story. *She's the daughter of Maleficent, the Leader of the Disney Villains. *She mostly wears different shades of purple and green. *She falls in love with Ben later in the movie. *Her father's name is unknown, but he is mentioned in the Isle of the Lost prequel and is described as weak and pathetic by Maleficent. *Her father could possibly be Rumpelstiltskin being both weak and pathetic, also sharing a love of cursing babies and rodents. *She and Jay have been good friends for a while and she thinks of him as a brother. They're described as "frenemies forever." *She considers Evie a sister. *Mal is great at drawing. *Mal is half human, half fairy. *By the end of the movie it is revealed that good is stronger than evil and that Mal's magic is much stronger than her mother's. *Her middle name is Bertha. *She likes strawberries. *Mal is named after her mother, Maleficent, but she can only use a part of her name until she proves she's truly evil. *Her full name may be Maleficent Bertha Faery, as Faery is Maleficent's surname in some Disney material. *She attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school), while on the Isle of the Lost. *She is unable to swim. *She does vocals on 4 songs ("Rotten to the Core", "If Only", "If Only (Reprise)" and "Set It Off"). *She finally became Ben's girlfriend. *At the beginning of the movie she says she never cries, but at the end she breaks down crying when she realizes how much she loves her friends and being with Ben. *She beat her mother in a stare off. *The junior novelization and prequel book reveal some additional details about her: **She used to despise Evie. **She found her mother's staff locked in the ruins of the Forbidden Fortress. Unfortunately it was no longer working. **She bullied Carlos and Evie before they became friends. Mal's gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New generation Category:Villain kids Category:Daughters Category:Fairies Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Magic Users